Revolution
by DuchessOfTheLake
Summary: The Lost Cities have been in controlled by the Neverseen ever since they defeated the Black Swan. But Sophie and her friends weren't ready to give up. Not at all. They were ready to fight and get their freedom back. They were ready for war...
1. Preface

Blood. Everywhere.

Sophie didn't know where it came from. Or didn't want to believe it at least.

She looked around at the dead bodies surrounding her. Some of enemies, some of friends, some of strangers.

She was about to break down and cry her eyes out, but then she some elves approaching her. Six elves in total. Only three of them were walking. And the other three were being carried in their arms.

"No." Sophie said. She started to run towards them. "No, no, no, please no." she cried, her voice cracking at the edges.

But she knew it was true. For the people in their arms were not moving. Their eyes were wide, staring into nothingness. There bodies were covered in blood and burns.

Because of her, they were dead.


	2. Riot

Everyone was silent. It was a very sad day for the Lost Cities. Alden Vacker and Della Vacker were dead, murdered by their own son, Alvar Vacker. Edaline Ruewen and Grady Ruewen were also dead, murdered in a fire cast by Fintan. Their caskets were being carried by Neverseen members who were using telekinesis. Every member was smiling wickedly at the crying spectators. Many people were wearing black clothes, watching. No one thought that their usual green clothes were appropriate.

Their caskets were getting carried to the Lost Cities' one and only graveyard. When the Neverseen started to rule, they destroyed the Wanderling Woods and replaced it with a normal graveyard. Whenever someone died, and it was usually the Neverseen's doing, they were buried in the ground with a tombstone only marked with numbers.

Biana and Fitz Vacker were crying their eyes out. Keefe, Dex, Tam, and Linh were comforting them. Death used to be such a rare thing in the Lost Cities, but now it seemed to happen twice every day. But it never seemed real until someone close to you was killed.

To keep the Lost Cities under contol, the Neverseen kidnap random people and murder them. They do this at random times, but at least two people die every week. This week it was four people.

Twenty weeks ago, it was Dex's family. Fifty-three weeks ago, it was Keefe's parents, and Keefe couldn't believe he cried. And two weeks ago, it was Tam and Linh's parents. And five years ago, it was the entire Collective and Council. No one stopped them because they knew other people would suffer.

Fitz and Biana stopped crying eventually, but all six of them had misty eyes looking at the caskets.

After a few minutes, Keefe asked, "Is anybody wondering where Foster is?"

Before anyone respnded, avoice started to ring out. Fintan's voice. "I'm sure you all know who is in these caskets. The Ruewens and the Vackers. And I'm sure I speak on behalf of all the Neverseen members when I say...it was a complete pleasure killing them."

Some people started to charge at them, but people around them held them back.

Fintan smirked, "Honestly, I think the week we got a really good kill. We killed the Ruewens, who are the parents of the dreaded alicorn girl. And we killed the Vackers, one of the most powerful families here. I wonder who going to be in a casket next week. Or the week after. Or in a hundred years. Because the Neverseen's reign will never end. Ever."

"Think again!" a voice cried out.

Everyone looked up and saw about fifty teens jump down from the buildings surrounding them. They all landed on the tops of the caskets and started to attack the Neverseen members. People started to scream and run away. Fitz, Dex, Biana, and Keefe were about to start running, but Tam and Linh both screamed, "Look!"

They all did and saw Sophie on top of one of the caskets, inflicting pain on anyone she saw.

"Sophie!" they all cried and tehy started to run towards her, but they all fell back as Ruy Ignis created a forcefield around them. Then the forcefield started to close tighter around them.

"No!" Sophie yelled, but she was to occupied with Neverseen people forming a circle around her to help them.

But then someone yelled out, "To the wall!" and every non-Neverseen person started to run down the street, including Sophie.

Fintan growled, "FOLLOW THEM!"

Ruy scowled, "This isn't over." Then he started to run away.

The forcefield around the six friends disappeared and they just stood there for a few minutes. But then Fitz said, "Should we, um, I don't know, follow them?"

They all nodded and started to run in that direction.


	3. Vacation! and Sorry :(

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I was in Florida for the past week and a half. I was planning on updating at least once, but I forgot my computer. Sorry :(. But don't worry, all my stories will be updated tomorrow-Monday. Plus, I had to take at least one loooong car drive every day and my flight was three hours long, so I had a lot of thinking time. I have a lot of new ideas.**

 **Okay, until next time :)**


End file.
